


Please Stay

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Flash Fiction, Sibling Bonding, Vignette, sleepy mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: "Please."The word was so quiet it was almost lost to the sounds of the fan in the corner and the traffic outside the window. A whispy breath of a word that was whisked away as soon as it came out of the young man's mouth.





	Please Stay

"Please."

The word was so quiet it was almost lost to the sounds of the fan in the corner and the traffic outside the window. A whispy breath of a word that was whisked away as soon as it came out of the young man's mouth.

Seto looked over and down at the lump under the blankets, only seeing minimally in the darkness. It was enough light through the gossamer white curtain for him to see the pale hand sticking out from under the comforter, wiggly fingers aimed in his direction.

"Please stay." 

His voice was so sleepy and so soft that Seto couldn't help but smile and chuckle imperceptibly. He walked back over to the bedside as Mokuba's arm slithered back under the covers and flopped next to his head for his brother to take. The older, lankier of the two sat lightly on the edge of the bed and took hold of Mokuba's hand, gently caressing the backs of his knuckles with his thumb.

"Try to get some rest," he hummed even as the kid mushed his face into the pillow. "Your fever should be gone by morning."

Mokuba was already asleep however. Seto stayed for a while, checking his temperature with the back of his hand every so often, until he was absolutely sure the young teen would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some of my old writing folders and found this! I'd published it on Tumblr but no one really follows me there (which is fine, I use it as an archive honestly :3) but I wanted to also add it here! Yay flash fiction! Hope y'all enjoy this cute lil thing. I'm working on a puppyshipping/violetshipping piece right now and just the first chapter is going to be several times longer than this lol so have a taste of soft Seto before shit gets angsty >:)


End file.
